


Disordered Minds

by CertifiedNutso



Category: Con Air (1997), Reservoir Dogs (1992), TARANTINO Quentin - Works
Genre: Blood & Gore, Explicit Language, F/M, Romance, Tragic Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedNutso/pseuds/CertifiedNutso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After rushing to help an injured man, Emilie is whisked into the world of organised crime, becoming a favourite of the one and only Mr Pink. </p><p>But can he bring himself to even tell her his name? </p><p>The story of how Garland Greene evolved from professional thief 'Mr Pink' to renowned mass murderer 'The Marietta Mangler' & the girl caught in the middle.</p><p>(This is a re-write of my story from another fanfiction website)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disordered Minds

 Emilie lit up a cigarette as she strolled down the bustling Los Angeles street, the amber glow from the end matched the sunset before her. Blank faces stared past her, eager to get home and relax after a long days hard work.  
 For Emilie, her long and hard day hadn't even started yet. The thought of mopping up blood from some love sick drunk in the emergency room was enough to make her want to crawl back into bed for the rest of the night, but the promise of a hot coffee from her favourite diner perked her spirits up a little.

 High-pitched, screams of numerous police sirens pierced through the air, buzzing through Emilie's eardrums. In any other city this might seem strange, but this was Downtown L.A. Nothing new here.  
  
 *******  
  
 The temptation of coffee was too much to resist. Emilie pulled into the next alleyway which came out behind a jewellry store, a short-cut she had taken many times before. Except all those times there hadn't been police cars surrounding the place.  
  
 Gunshots shattered through the air, people were running, were screaming.  
  
 _'Shit.'_ She thought. _'I've just walked in on a fucking robbery'_ Suddenly, coffee wasn't high on Emilie's list anymore. Turning sharp on her heel she quickly retreated back the way she came, favouring the long way round to the diner.  
  
 A scream much closer than the rest stopped Emilie in her tracks. A gut-wrenching, agonised scream that made her heart sink. Turning back towards the chaos, Emilie found the source of the scream. Two, suited men were struggling into a car, the youngest was still screaming as he clutched his stomach. He'd been shot.  
  
  Emilie's feet had rooted themselves firmly to the ground. Her mind was screaming for them to move, to get as far away from the situation as possible. But the young mans scream was resonating in her. She had to help him.  
  
 By the time Emilie had reached their car, the oldest of the men had finally managed to pull his screaming friend into the backseat. Looking up, his eyes widened as he saw Emilie running towards him. He fumbled with his gun, his arm shaking slightly as he aimed it at her, ready to shoot.  
  
 "Wait! WAIT!" Emilie cried, throwing her hands in the air, making sure he could see that she was unarmed.  
  
 "Stay back! The fuck you want? Stay back!" He yelled at her, thrusting his gun towards her with each word. Emilie stood her ground, keeping her hands in sight.  
  
 "Look," She said, lowering her voice, "I'm just a nurse. I saw your friend is hurt. I just want to help." She inched towards him slightly. She could tell he was terrified and she felt sorry for him, but he had a gun, and a man in this kind of state with a gun was dangerous.  
 He kept his gun on her, his eyes scrunched in confusion. More sirens could be heard, as well as shouting from around the corner. The police were going to find them any second if they didn't hurry. The man infront of Emilie was clearly worried about the approaching police, his gun drooping slightly but he still stared fiercly at her.  
  
 "He needs help." Emilie said sternly. He stared at her for a moment more before tilting his head towards the car, signaling for Emilie to get in. She rushed over but before she could get into the back he grabbed her firmly by her arm, pulling her face close to his.  
  
 "If you so much as raise your voice, I'll put a bullet in your head before you can blink. Do you understand me?" Emilie shook at his words and the way he stared menacingly at her, but quickly she nodded and rushed into the car to her new patient.  
  
 *******

 Inside the speeding car, the scene was all too familiar to Emilie. Being flung around like a rag doll however, wasn't.  
  
 The shot man was writhing in agony, screaming. It was hard to console him while she was trying to keep her balance, and he didn't even notice she was there, he was in too much pain.  
  
"I'm dying! Oh God! I'm dying!" He cried out to his friend, contorting his torso in all angles. It was hard for Emilie to keep her jacket pressed over his gunshot wound.  
  
"C'mon, keep still." Emilie said, lowering her face to his so he could hear her. She spoke soft, but stern. "I'm gonna help you, but you need to try and calm down, okay?" His eyes mets hers for a moment, he was absoloutely terrified, but he nodded slightly, gritting his teeth.  
 She was pressing hard on his wound but it had to be done until she could lay him down and examine him properly.  
 For now, she just had to keep him alive.  
  
 "See." She said, smiling. "You're gonna be alright, I'll fix you up, I promise." Emilie pushed the mans head back gently with her free hand to get him to relax and rest. Though in a speeding car he probably wouldn't rest much.  
  
"You hear that buddy boy?" Shouted the other man from the front seat, breaking the brief moment of silence. "You're gonna be okay." He waited for a response. "You hear me? You're gonna be o-KAY!"  
  
 "I'm hurt real fucking bad, White. I'm not gonna make it." Emilie sighed in frustration, he got him started again. He shifted his weight around, his breathing increasing, becoming more and more agitated. White realised what was going on and reached his hand into the back, grabbing his friends hand.  
  
 "You listen to me." He said, "You don't know shit. This girl is a nurse and she said you're gonna be fine. Are you a doctor? No, you're gonna be okay." He gripped his hand tighter, quickly looking in the back seat to make sure his friend was still awake. "Say it! You're gonna be o-KAY!" All his friend could do was writhe in the backseat, frightened for his life but White wouldn't quit. "Say the goddamn word! You're gonna be OKAY! SAY IT!"  
  
 "O-okay, White." Was all he could say. He slumped his head back, squeezing his eyes shut tight. His breathing was still erratic which worried Emilie.  
  
 "Listen to me." She whispered softly into the wounded mans ear. He opened his eyes slightly to look at her. "Calm down and control your breathing. You'll feel a lot better if you do." He just stared back at her, his breathing unchanged.  
 Exasperated, Emilie grasped his hand tightly. He was slightly taken aback by this, but he grasped her hand back just as tight, like he was scared to let go.  
  
 "What's your name?" Emilie asked. For a second Emilie could have sworn that he shook a little when she asked, but ignored this thought.  
  
 "Orange." He croaked.  
  
 White. Orange. What kind of names were these?  
  
 "Well, Orange. I wasn't lying earlier. I am going to help you, do you understand?" Orange nodded at her, letting his head rest back, he closed his eyes. His breathing slowed to near normal, Emilie sighed a sigh of relief.  
  
 *******  
  
 The remainder of the journey was quiet except for the odd whimper from Orange. White kept stealing glances at both Emilie and Orange from the rear view mirror. He eyed Emilie with a hard stare, watching her like a hawk.

 Now that the situation had calmed slightly, it had time to sink in for White and Emilie. He was wary of her, she could tell, and it made her nervous. She dropped her eyes from the mirror, trying to put all of her focus onto Orange.  
 Looking down at Orange, he was finally getting a little rest. He looked like he was sleeping, but she knew he wasn't. Now that she had a moment, she got a better look at him and as shocked to see that he probably wasn't much older than her 20 year old self.  
 Every so often, Orange would look up at Emilie, grasping her hand tighter, reassuring himself that she was still there.  
With her with him, he felt safe. He didn't want her to leave. But knowing what she had gotten herself into, he wished she had never found them.


End file.
